Dance for Me
by capitudascamelias
Summary: A sexual game that starts with a strip tease. - SQ, pure smut, one-shot.


The song started playing in a low tune and filled the room with its energy. She had chosen this one because it had always inspired her in moments like that – it was sexy, powerful and its rhythm was slow enough to be torturous and fast enough to be danced with natural movements. The bass and the drums had the perfect way to bring the best out of her. The brunette woman walked towards the person sitting on the chair just a few meters away from her and swayed her hips just enough to catch the other's attention.

A devious smirk painted her crimson lips as she caught the look in her lover's emerald green eyes. The lights were dim, creating an erotic atmosphere that turned the whole situation even more arousing.

The beat of the song sped up a little and she unzipped her red dress slowly, her hands coming down her sides as she turned her back to her eager audience. She knew how much the blonde woman loved her ass and she used that to entice her even more when her outfit fell on the floor.

The drums got harder while she turned on her high heels to face the other woman once again. She moved her hips sensually as she went down then up again. Her dark hazel eyes stared sorely on emerald green ones, capturing the woman's attention in a look that promised her nothing but ferocity and sex when the right moment were to come.

A pink tongue darted out to moisten pale lips as the brunette leaned in, nearly brushing her perfect breasts covered in a leather corset against the younger woman's face. The dancer opened her legs and straddled her audience sweetly, her hands firmly grabbing the chair's backrest. She rocked her hips at the rhythm of the song, her center rubbing ever so slightly against her companion's legs. She moaned near the other's ear as her pleasure built up slowly.

Soft hands stroked her thighs tentatively, asking for permission to go further. The brunette grinned then pulled a fistful of blonde hair down, forcing the woman to look up at her. Her touch was demanding and firm, however it wouldn't cause real pain to her partner. A groan escaped from the pale lips and the brunette woman chuckled, amazed by how powerful she felt whenever she touched the woman she loved.

Full lips brushed against slightly parted pink ones. A red tongue caressed slowly the woman's waiting mouth without invading it.

The blonde was sat down on the chair wearing only her undergarments, which the dancer used in her favor – using the hand that didn't grip at the blonde hair, she caressed the woman's arms, stomach, neck, ears, shoulders... Everywhere with some skin exposed. She placed a light kiss over her pulse point then licked over it.

Without any previous warning, she got up from her lover's lap and began to swing her lips at the song. She released her corset and let it easily fall on the ground. She caressed one breast and palmed her stomach, enjoying the pleasurable sensations she provoked on herself.

She smirked at the woman that obediently sat there with one hand between her legs and the other firmly gripping at the armchair. The brunette dancer finished her little choreography then stalked over her lover. She put a single finger under her chin and lifted her head, pulling her in for a feather light kiss.

She guided the pale lady to the bed and lay down on her back. She opened her legs in an invitation and the blonde didn't hesitate in positioning herself on top of the other one's body. Their kiss was violent and needy as both women got tired of that delicious torture. The strip had been sensual and enough teasing for both of them – there was now the need of touching, tasting, smelling and hearing.

The blonde held the dancer's hips and pulled her closer with one hard movement. The woman below her whimpered against her mouth as she held on strong shoulders to keep her balance when she sat in an odd position on the pale's woman lap. Smooth hands caressed the brunette's naked back lightly just before short, sharp nails sank on her skin and a loud moan escaped her mouth. There was a low chuckle mixed with the song playing on the background.

Hands touched, caressed and explored. They sighed in contentment and moaned in pleasure.

The brunette let the other woman have the control for a while – the blonde was so eager to touch and to taste her lover that nothing could've stopped her. Her ministrations were heavenly: wild, yet gentle. Hard, yet tender. An interesting mix of respect and devotion that had as result something she had never experienced before. Not even their previous encounters had been like this. But this violence and excellence… that was a new level of intimacy that made everything a thousand times better.

"Regina…" The blonde groaned against her ear and that sound reverberated on every fiber of the dancer's body, causing a new wave of arouse to explode inside her.

The woman chuckled darkly before she kissed the woman above her, embracing her with her legs. The blonde had no time to think about what was happening when Regina turned them around and switched positions. The brunette straddled her lover as she looked down with a mischievous grin.

"Nah ah, dear." She warned. "Today you are _my toy. _Understood?"

Green eyes glared at her. Emma was about to protest, however she kept her mouth shut when a perfectly designed eyebrow rose dangerously. Shit… Why was that woman so damned hot when she was all bossy like that? The Sheriff remembered the day when she arrived the station and met Regina siting on a table, just the sexual predator she naturally was. It took all of the blonde's will to not take the brunette right there and then.

"Good pet." Regina complimented and the other woman couldn't help but shiver with desire as she heard the term. "Now, let's see just how _prepared_ for me you are." The woman mused in a husky voice as her hands trailed down her lover's muscular body. Dark eyes observed hungrily as the smooth flesh twitched under her palms. Slender fingers slowly made their path over the blonde's stomach until they finally reached their aim and found the dampened fabric of Emma's panties. Crimson lips curved up in a predatory smile.

"My, my…" The brunette pressed her fingers down roughly and earned a surprised hiss from the woman underneath her. "So wet…"

"Regina." The Sheriff groaned as she pressed her hips further against her lover's hand.

"Yes?" The answer sounded _almost_ innocent.

"Stop teasing and fuck me."

The brunette laughed – a sound so rich, so evil that made Emma's sex clench in pure anticipation. She knew that sound and it always meant trouble. In this case, the most delicious and intoxicating kind of trouble.

"Now, look who is trying to give me orders!" She exclaimed in pleasure. "I think you need a lesson, _pet._"

Purple smoke surrounded them and, after it vanished, green eyes widened as the woman realized she was on her feet in the middle of the room, completely naked, with her wrists restrained above her head with leather ropes and her legs spread wide apart, held in place by invisible magic.

"The hell, Regina?!" The blonde inquired angrily, which caused the other woman to burst into laughter.

"What? Is this out of your comfort zone, Miss Swan?" She teased as she walked around the Sheriff, an amused smirk stamped on her face.

"I don't like this." She growled in answer.

"That's why it is called _punishment_." Regina said matter-of-factly. Then her tone softened as she cupped her lover's cheek. "You can stop me anytime you want, Emma, though I would prefer if you could just relax and enjoy this."

The Sheriff sighed deeply and huffed an annoyed ok. She wasn't much of a submissive person and that wasn't in her plans when she came to have dinner at the mansion that night. Neither was to watch Regina doing a strip tease, but that had proven to be very arousing. That thought gave her a little ease and she felt her shoulders relaxing ever so slightly.

Seeing the blonde's posture change, Regina assumed her Evil Queen mode once more, wondering what would the best way to provoke her lover. She stalked around Emma, watching her closely, admiring the strong muscles of her arms, stomach, calves and ass. The Sheriff surely was one of the best pieces she ever had at her mercy – her white skin was soft and firm, almost like blank canvas begging to be painted.

Regina tried a light pinch on Emma's ass and was more than delighted to see the flesh become a vivid pink in a few seconds. The woman squirmed away, causing the brunette to chuckle lightly. The Queen palmed the round flesh and caressed it tentatively. She kissed her lover's shoulder as her hands experimented the touches. Without warning, the woman slapped the blonde's butt-cheeks and watched them turn into an angry red.

She hummed in approve when Emma hissed and squirmed away again as she proffered another slap. The brunette got on her knees and kissed the red mark. She heard Emma sigh in relief as she caressed her calves and thighs. She smirked right before spanking her once more, this time on the back of her left thigh. The blonde woman groaned as she unsuccessfully tried to avoid the blow.

Regina got up onto her feet and walked around Emma until they were face to face. She caressed her the younger woman's breasts, taking one into her mouth as she teased the other with the tips of her fingers. A low moan of pleasure that neither of them knew where came from filled the silence in the room.

Then, she stopped what she was doing. She looked at the woman in front of her. She was panting, covered in sweat and all her muscles were tensed. Regina knew it wouldn't take long to make Emma cum. She kissed the Sheriff's mouth and slapped her cheek one more time before she took a step back.

"What?" Emma complained at the loss of contact. She wasn't a fan of being slapped, but she could feel her juices dripping down her legs. Her whole body was hot and she was trembling. All she wanted in that moment was to get her release.

Green eyes watched as the former Queen took a vile from her nightstand's drawer. The woman put it under her eyes and, after a moment of concentration, a single tear dropped inside the small recipient. She approached the Sheriff. "I want you to cry."

Emma frowned deep in confusion. "What for?"

"Just do it."

"Not in the mood for that." She huffed in annoyance; however, she trailed off with a loud scream when she felt great pain creeping on her back. Before she could even process what was happening, tears came down from her eyes. Regina collected one and, as soon as the pain came, it was all gone. "Shit. A warning would be cool next time."

The brunette smiled devilish as she shook de vile a few times. "So there will be a next time, huh?"

She gave no time for Emma to answer, though, as she grabbed the woman's chin and forced it up. She dropped the liquid of the vile into Emma's eye and walked back to the bed.

"What was that for?" The blonde was pissed for being treated like that. If they were going to use magic, she at least had the right to know what was going to do with her.

"That was a little spell I did so now you'll see and feel everything I do for the next moments." She lay down on the bed and looked straight to Emma. Regina reached inside her nightstand drawer again and retrieved a large vibrator from inside it. Emerald green eyes widened in comprehension of the meaning of that just as the spell started with its effects. Noticing that, the brunette turned the toy on and pressed it lightly against her clit.

Both women moaned loudly as the former queen slipped it inside her without hesitation. Their foreplay had been enough to her and now she just wanted to get her release, as much as Emma did. She forced the vibrator inside and out her cunt and fucked herself as she watched the blonde shake and tremble with the pleasure she was giving to herself.

Sure enough, it took only a few seconds until Emma was screaming as the orgasm hit her hard in powerful waves and, when she felt Regina's one forming too, she couldn't ever be prepared for what happened next. It was so powerful, so vivid, so… _everything_ that her magic unleashed itself and a burst of white light and golden sparkles engulfed the room and acted upon both women, bringing them to another shared orgasm.

When they both were able to move again, Regina let Emma go of the magical restrains and the blonde lay on the bed beside her.

"That was…" She shook her head because of the lack of words to describe it.

"I know." The brunette smiled.

"You are fucking scary sometimes." She huffed as she leaned on her side and supported her head on one hand. Dark eyes glared at her and she couldn't help but chuckle. "But fuck… You will be death of me."

"We are way past that point already, Savior."

Emma placed her free hand over the brunette's hipbone and caressed it with her thumb. She smiled fondly and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Maybe you're right. But if we are going to keep doing all this hardcore fucking, I'll better start doing some cardio." She joked.

"And cut off all that junk food you insist calling lunch." Regina pointed out seriously. Emma frowned at the idea.

"Isn't there a better way to do this?"

An evil laugh sounded across the room and the blonde shivered under her lover's intense gaze.

"You can bet there are _plenty_ other ways to do this, Emma." To prove her point, the woman got on her knees, forced the younger woman onto her stomach and slapped her ass.

"This was just a free-sample of what I'm capable of."


End file.
